


take my breath away

by LouisFeels



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Asthma, Footballer!Louis, M/M, i dont know anyother tags??, swearing idk??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-24 01:13:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/933365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouisFeels/pseuds/LouisFeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>harry has a asthma attack and louis' there to save the day with back hugs and kisses</p>
            </blockquote>





	take my breath away

**Author's Note:**

> based off a prompt on twitter.
> 
> i was on my phone so sorry for any mistakes.
> 
> i know i cant cure asthma attacks with kisses but its a fan fiction so.

harry's not normally late fr lesson. he was just trying to catch glimpses of louis tomlinson as he was getting changed for p.e - very discreetly, i may add- and totally forgot about getting changed. now he was running 10 minutes late and his teacher was defiantly going to make him run laps around the field until he can run no more. (lets just say mr. walker is a horrible guy). good job hes got his inhaler.

as expected harry is forced to run around the entire football field against his own will. but its not all bad, at least he gets to watch louis play football in them tight fitting shorts and his school football jersy hanging of his lovely, firm shoulders. so hey ho, he really should be thanking mr. walker.

since harry has legs as tall as fuckin sky scrapers, which are all lean and muscully, he can run for quite a while but after about half an hour of running, and starring at louis' ass, his breathing starts to shorten and his chest begins to hurt so he reaches into his shorts pockets, pulls out his inha-

wait. where the fuck is his inhaler? seriously, he really needs it /now/ because everythings becoming blurry and his chest hurts even more and his breathing is slowing down, rapidally, and now hes worrying because fuck, hes becoming dizzy and he feels himself falling and shit. all he can feel is numb-ness and he can hear shouts of "harry?" and "you alright man?" but he can answer because hes too busy /trying/ to breath.

he then feels himself being pulled up into a sitting position and he feels a toned chest behind him and a firm hand on his chest and a quiet, soothing voice whispering "just breath with me harry, breath please. for me, its louis, cmon breath love." and he surprising does, and he feels his vison straighten out and he sees wide, paniked eyes starring at him.

"hey harry, can you talk love?" ask louis, still behind hsrry, coaching his breathing.

"ye-yes. hurts. tho," and it comes out in little gasps and it /hurts, like someones punching his lungs but all hes focusedon is his crush behind him, reminding his to 'breath with him,' so he does.

"good, good. someones gone to get your inhaler babe, you'll be okay, i promise," and all harry can do is nod.

"lou-louis it hurts. please. it. hurts." harry feel so pathetic and sounds it but its all he can say right now.

"look at me harry, cmon love." louis says, tilling harrys head and starring into his eyes. and for the moment harry forgets whats happening starring into the oceans on louis' face but is quickly reminded when he gets a sharp pain surging through his chest.

he makes a whimpering noise, more like a breathless moan but whatever, and louis looks so sorry.

and then, something strange happens when louis' lips are upon his and all the oxygen crashing into his lungs and he feel fireworks and /everthing/ perfect because louis tomlinson has his lips on the harry styles' and its surreal.

its over too quickly and harry can breath again so theres a plus.

"im sorry, i paniked, you were scaring me, i-i had to kiss youand- please dont be mad but ive always wanted to do that and-shit." louis says, shaking his head and his eyes are wide and harry is beaming.

"lou, you're rambling and it was totally fine, trust me." harry says, and he feels breathless but its a gpod breathless so. "um, thanks for saving my life and shit." and he feels ontop of the world.

"no, its totally fine." louis' grinning too, of course. and they stare at each other til their moment is cut short when a flushed looking p.e teacher stands infront of them with harry's inhaler.

'little late, sheesh," harry thinks to himself but he takes it without a word and puffs it three times.

"tomlinson, take mr. styles to the nurse, p.e is cutch short due to that scare."

so louis pulls harry up effortlessly and harry finally sees how short louis is compared but that just makes thigs 100 times hotter and they walk hand in hand to the nurse.

**Author's Note:**

> give me feedback and you'll get pizza and chicken nuggets
> 
> but its shit so


End file.
